


A New Companion

by LightOfLanayru



Series: Christmas Special [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Feel-good, Fluff, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightOfLanayru/pseuds/LightOfLanayru
Summary: Hank leaves home early in the morning without letting Connor know what he's up to. The Android becomes worried, but he later discovers a big surprise has been waiting on him as well.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Christmas Special [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568635
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. Midnight Surprise

The sun had just peeked over the horizon and the artic morning had begun its reign over the city of Detroit. Connor's eyes flickered open from stasis at approximately 7 o'clock AM. He blinked a few times as his processors warmed and he took in a deep, artificial breath before slowly rising to a sitting position.  
  
It was the dawn of December the 23rd and the information flashed into the android's field of vision. It was just one day in between for Christmas and Connor and Hank would be celebrating for the second time this year. Last year was a breakthrough for Hank, celebrating Christmas for the first time since his son Cole passed away. Connor was honestly proud that Hank was able to move on and celebrate without feeling guilty about doing so.  
  
Connor ran his fingers through his dark hair, smoothing it out from where it had been disheveled against the pillow. He stood from the couch and gingerly folded his dark blue blanket before placing it on top of his pillow and picking the both of them up. His next stop was a small linen closet where he placed his items to be stored for the day.  
  
He squinted as he noticed that the door to Hank's room was open when it had been closed before the Android had entered stasis. Perhaps he had gotten up during the night for a glass of water and forgot to shut it. A hint of concern rose in Connor's chest for a reason he couldn't quite place, so he treked to the door and pushed it open. It creaked as it swung gradually and Connor's eyes scanned through the room.  
  
Hank was gone. That wasn't right. There would be absolutely no reason for him to have gotten up before seven on a day off. In fact, he had the next few days off including Christmas. So why on Earth would he have gotten up? Especially without letting his Android companion know?  
  
Connor huffed as his LED flickered to yellow as he looked the room over for any clue about where Hank might have gone. The bed was dishevled, but there was no sign that he would have been kidnapped. Connor stopped himself, realizing how ridiculous he was scanning Hank's room as if a crime scene had taken place.  
  
Hank probably just got up early to finish some things at the DPD before the two of them took the next few days off. Yeah, that was probably it. But wouldn't he have at least taken the time to leave Connor a text or even a note? The Android did his best to keep his LED from circling to red, but he found the entire situation odd.  
  
_Hank?_   
  
Connor texted Hank's phone from his internal communication device and awaited for a response from his friend. But nothing came. Ten minutes passed and the Connor began to worry just a bit more. However, he didn't want to linger over Hank and make him uncomfortable. So the Android decided that it would be best to take a step back and wait just a little bit longer.  
  
He looked over to the Saint Bernard still sleeping on it's bed near the tv and made a note to himself to walk the dog when he woke up. He knelt beside the dog for a moment, gently patting it on it's head. Strangly, contact with the creature always seemed to help calm Connor's nerves, even if it was just a little bit.  
  
  
Half an hour had passed and there was still no response from the older man. Connor chewed at the inside of his lip, preparing to send another message, just to ensure the Hank's safety, afterall, but just as he was about to send the message, he got a reply from Hank.  
  
_Yeah?  
  
_Connor raised his eyebrows slightly, relieved that everything was okay, but stil rather curious as to why Hank was out so early. Certainly, he wasn't at any bar this early in the morning, but then again, could he really put it past Hank not to do that? _  
  
What brought you out of the house so early? Are you ill?  
_  
Connor realized immdediatelly after he sent the text that he may have sounded rather sarcastic, but his concern was genuine. It was another fifteen minutes before he heard back from his companion.  
  
_Haha, very funny. No, I'm fine, just getting some stuff sorted out before tomorrow. I'll be home later tonight_.  
  
Now that Connor wasn't so worried about Hank, he could go about what he planned on doing this morning: Wrapping Hank's Christmas gifts. Connor had bought him two gifts, one to enjoy on Christmas eve, and one to open on Christmas day. The first one was a set of soft pajamas and the second one was a smart watch with an LED wrapped around the clock face. It was able to syncronize with Connor's own LED.  
  
It might have been a little cheesy, but Hank had told Connor that he worries about him sometimes since he's deviated, and being able to see a blue light over the watchface let Hank know everything was okay, especially if they were on the field and Hank needed to know if Connor was safe.  
  
Connor had picked up from blue wrapping paper with old-fashioned robots scattered across it. He thought it to be fun. It was also a little shoutout to the ornament he had named Botsby the year before. He gave a fond glance to the small ornament and smiled. It had to be his favorite one on the entire tree.  
  
They had gotten their tree up a little late this year, being busy with a surge of investigations in early December. However, they did manage to get it up on the fifteenth, just enough time to enjoy the holidays with. Connor could recall Hank being sure of himself when he said he didn't need help putting up the tree, then moments later was laying on the floor with the tree pinning him down.  
  
Connor laughed at the memory, even though he knew he probably shouldn't have, and he wouldn't have had Hank had been there. Sumo had done his best to help, trying to tug on the branches to free his owner, but it only served in getting in Connor's way of _actually_ helping.  
  
This year was really going to be something special. The two were going to have both Nines and Gavin over this year for Christmas dinner. How Nines managed to convince Gavin to suck up his pride and sit own with both Hank and Connor was beyond the Android, but he was glad that Nines was able to do it.  
  
Connor placed the folded pajamas upside down on the white side of the wrapping paper, folding the paper like a pro inward towards the center before placeing two evenly lengthed pieces of tape on each fold. He flipped it back over before placing a neat little red bow on the corner with a small tag hanging off of it. He carefully wrote 'To: Hank, From: Connor' on it in less than perfect print. He found that adding variation to his writing made it more personable.  
  
Connor did the same with the second, smaller gift, except first, he placed the small box in a slightly larger box to help keep the mystery of it hidden. The blue robot wrapping paper was masterfully complete and both red bows were placed on the top right corner. The Android smiled, obviously pleased with himself as he brought both of the gifts over to place them under the tree.  
  
There was another gift placed another the tree that Connor had wrapped a few days earlier for Nines. It was a black scarf since he knew his brother was more of the fuctional gift kind of guy. Connor had aleady precontructed how it would look on the RK900, and boy would Gavin find him dapper.  
  
Connor adjusted a few of the uneaven rainbow lights on the tree before making sure Botsby was securly in his place, then turned when he heard Sumo panting behind him. He knelt down to the dog, scratching him behind the ears. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you!" Connor assured, gesturing towards the three stockings he had yet to hang up. "Me and Hank put plenty of goodies in there for you."  
  
Sumo barked in return, panting with his tongue flopping all about. Connor and Hank had gone to the pet store, picking the Saint Bernard out a new chew toy made to look like a reindeer, a new blue leash, and a giant bone with knots on each end. They figured that would be plently for the old dog since he didn't do much around the house but snuggle, sleep, and eat an ungodly amount of dog food.  
  
The hours went by quickly as Connor did the final touches of the Christmas decorations. He couldn't stop thinking about how special last year was and he did his best to make sure everything was just as it had been. He had even planned to break out the Christmas sweaters again. Including Sumo's sweater and antlers.  
  
From that point on, it wasn't a particularly eventful December 23rd, rather, a simple, realxing one. However, later into the night, Hank had still not returned home and the Android found himself growing curious. Perhaps he had waited last minute to get Connor's gift and was scourging around the town for anything that the Android would even remotely like.  
  
While Connor was a fan of the gifts, he also learned something about himself from last year. He learned that he enjoyed spending time with Hank even more than he did the gifts that he got. It wouldn't even have to be more than playing a game of scrabble and disabling his inner dictionary to make the game an even playing ground.  
  
There was something home-y about it. Domestic even. Just simple guestures here and there that would remind Connor that he was indeed loved and cared about. The android smiled at his memories while he waited and waited. And waited.  
  
The clock soon struck six in the evening, then seven, then eight. Surely Hank would be home sooner or later, right? He was probably just still at the station. No worries to be had. Connor occupied himself by putting a few new ornaments on the tree. Just colorful little bobbles contrasting with the dark green of the trees.

Connor soon found himself becoming lonely as the clock continued on. He decided that It would be a good idea to take Sumo for a walk in order to pass the rest of the time. He trekked towards the front door, whistling for the Saint Bernard to follow him before grabbing the dog's red leash that hung on the rack by the door.  
  
He clipped the leash on Sumo's collar and the dog wagged his tail with absolute delight. The door was soon opened and the frosty evening came barreling inside. The ground was completely covered in snow, even the front porch had an inch of snow on it. Connor made a mental note to shovel it off later for safety.  
  
Sumo bounded into the first pile of snow he saw and Connor chuckled as he tugged on the dog's leash, urging him to come out from underneath the snow. Sumo poked his head out she shook it side to side to clear his floppy ears of the ice. "You really like this weather, don't you?" Connor smiled as Sumo jumped back out of the snow, fur completely covered with dropplets of icy crystals and powdery snowflakes.

Luckily, neither one of the two disliked the snow, in fact, neither of them were really able to feel it. Connor simply turned down his tempurature sensors, and Sumo had his lovely brown and white winter coat. It also helped that Sumo was definantly a breed that loved the snowy weather.

They circled around the neiborhood twice, then the old dog decided that he'd had enough and plopped himself down the street from the house. "Come on, boy." Connor said, gently tugging on the leash. To no avail, the creature didn't move a muscle, but just laid his head down on the cold concrete.  
  
Concern instantly shot through the Android's artificial veins and he knelt down next to the dog, gently patting him on the head. "Are you okay, Sumo?" He questioned softly and the Saint Bernard just gave a huff then a whine before licking the Android's face. "Oh, you're fine, aren't you?" Connor sighed in relief as the dog wagged his tail feverently. "Are you really going to make me carry you back to the house?" Connor questioned and the dog barked in reply.  
  
The Android rolled his eyes and knelt down, Sumo instinctively putting his paws on Connor's shoulders as Connor lifted under the dogs back legs, standing and holding the dog as one might do a small child. Only this 'child' weighed over a hundred and fifty pounds. Connor was able to carry him with ease, but he knew Hank wouldn't be too happy about him spoiling Sumo like that. Oh well! Sumo was the baby of their small family and by gosh, he was going to be treated as such.  
  
The two were well covered in snow by the time they reached the front door and Connor turned on his temperature sensors so that he could enjoy the switch of cold to warm as they entered the house together. He placed Sumo down on the ground and unclipped Sumo's leash. The dog instantly ran and jumped up on the couch before snuggling in and tucking his paws underneath him.  
  
By the time Midnight struck, Connor finally heard the sound of keys being rustled, then the opening of the front door. The Android smiled warmly at the older man from his place on the couch with Sumo. "Welcome home, Hank." Connor said happily, glad to finally see his companion after all day. "It's officially Christmas Eve!"  
  
"Yeah, it sure is." Hank said with a tired smile as he took off his brown jacket and hung it up on the coat rack. "DIdn't mean to keep you waiting all day. I was getting your gift, and boy, did it take a while of waiting to get it."

"Oh, you know you didn't have to go through waiting all day to get me a gift, Hank, you know I enjoy spending time with you more than anything." Connor tilted his head to the side. Hank had an expression on his face that he couldn't quite read.  
  
"Well, I wanted to make sure you had it for Christmas eve so that you could enjoy it a little before Reed and Nines come over on Christmas." Hank said as he crossed his arms. Connor noticed, however, the front door was still left cracked open just a bit, letting in just a tad of the snow.  
  
Connor furrowed his brows as he looked up at Hank, obviously confused. He didn't see anything within sight that would be a gift. Perhaps it was something small and it was in his pocket? Maybe he left it in the car and he was going to go back in get it? Hence the door being left open?

"Would you be interested in receiving your gift a little early?" Hank questioned.

"Of course, if that's what you woulf like, I would like it as well." The Android smiled up at the older man before he stood.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Hank grinned and whistled with his finger and his thumb against his teeth. Within moments, something came barreling in the door. It was a blur of brown and black, and before Connor could even realize what was going on, the creature was right before him.

It was a beautiful German Shepard, standing in the perfect posture with it's tail wagging behind it. Sumo lifted his head from the couch for a moment, then laid back down, soon snoring once again. Connor's eyes widened as he squated down to look at the dog, gently scratching it behind the ears as he looked up at Hank.  
  
"Hank..." Connor began. "I-I appreciate your offer, but...We've talked about me and living creatures. I'm not ready to get attached to another living thing Hank..." He trailled off sadly. Hank only huffed and rolled his eyes. Not in mockery of Connor's statement, but rather, the fact that Connor had missed something.

Hank tapped the side of his head and Connor furrowed his brows before they raised in suprise as he looked on the right side of the dog's head to see a glowing blue circle. There was a long pause of silence in the room as Connor proccessed what was before him. Tears welled in the Android's eyes as he gently stroked the LED. "He's just like me...." Were the only words that were able to leave Connor's lips. "Where on earth did you find him?" Connor say down on the ground and grinned at the dog.

"The DPD had a new shipment of Android dogs for the field, and it turned out they ended up with one too many. They were gonna get rid of him, but I said I would take him. Had to go through a whole hell of a lot of paperwork and what-not to get him, but he's one of the first of his kind."

"I had no idea these were even being deployed..." Connor looked at the dogs deep brown eyes.

"And that's not all." Hank began. "He's made to sync with RKs, so try talking to him in your robot way."

Connor perked up, then looked towards the dog, he retracted the skin on his hand, and the fur on the dogs neck did the same, revealing the white chasis beneath on both of them. They looked exactly the same beneath. Blue and white. Surprisingly, the dog was the first to speak.

_Hello, I'm a K9-800 model, serial number 313-248-364. Would you like to give me a name?_


	2. The Gift Exchange

Connor grinned from ear to ear as he interfaced with his new companion. He looked up at Hank while his hand was still white against the dog's chassis. "What should I name him?" Connor asked excitedly. "He's absolutely perfect."  
  
"You can name him whatever you like, kid." Hank smiled at Connor before his eyes flickered to the German Shepard. Sumo had now decided that he wanted to investigate this new member of the family, taking note that oddly, he didn't have a scent like the rest of the dogs he'd encountered at the dog park.  
  
"Hmm." Connor hummed thoughtfully. "I like the name Rudy." He said as he stroked the dog's fur with his free hand.  
  
 _Register the name 'Rudy'._  
  
Connor communicated to the Android dog via telecommunication.  
  
 _My name is Rudy_  
  
The dog replied.  
  
Connor took another moment to set up their neural connection so that he could teach Rudy some new tricks without even having to talk out loud. The Android removed his hand from the dog and watched the blue LED on the side of its head circle blue a few times as it processed the new information. Rudy barked happily and wagged his tail, startling the Saint who continued to sniff him out.  
  
Rudy poked his nose against Sumo's fluffy neck playfully before bowing down, waving his tail high in the air. Sumo slowly tilted his head to the side and let out a deep boof, sending Rudy running away and hiding behind the couch, peeking around the corner with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth.

"Do you suppose they'll get along?" Connor questioned.

"I'm sure of it." Hank gave a nod. "We may not be able to teach Sumo much, but we get to program this one." The older man gestured towards Rudy. "I didn't get that opportunity with mine." He gave a laugh.

Connor stood and smiled as he watched the two dogs run around the house. "They look like they're having fun so far. That is until Sumo runs out of energy." Connor paused for a few moments. "Do I have to charge him? What about Thirium intake for him?"

"Already asked about it." Hank began. "He doesn't need to be charged, but you do have to give him a bowl of Thiruim once or twice a month depending on if he gets scratched on something or loses any blood. They told me that sometimes they'll scratch their ears a bit too hard and it'll cause a Thirum leak, It's nothing major, just a fluke in their programming."

"Huh." Connor though as he plopped down on the couch, Hank soon following his notion. "I might be able to adjust his programming, being an Android myself. I don't know much about how different they're programmed, but since he can communicate with me, he might be able to walk me through it." He chuckled. "That sounds so odd to say."

"You're telling me." Hank replied as he stretched, letting out a tired yawn. The time was now getting close to one thirty in the morning, and he knew he was going to have to go to bed sometime soon. "Well, I think I'm going to go ahead and head to bed." He paused. "I hope you enjoy your early Christmas Gift."

"Of course I do!" Connor said as Rudy ran up to him. "He's the best." Connor smiled. "But there's one last thing! I should give you one of your Christmas Gifts early since you've given me such an amazing one." The Android said as he sprung up from the couch and grabbed a small box from underneath the tree. "I was going to wait until Christmas, but I'm too excited to wait." Connor bounced on his toes slightly as he handed the gift to Hank, who was only a meer moment from standing up from the couch.

"Oh!" Hank exclaimed as the gift was practically shoved into his hands. He plucked the red bow off the top of the white wrapping paper and then pulled the thin red ribbon off, letting it fall to the floor as he undid the paper. On the inside was a small grey box with an overlapping lid. Hank slowly opened it to reveal a silver watch with a blue ring around the face of the clock. His eyes widened as he picked it up, looking it over.

Connor tapped the front of the clock face to show that it was indeed a smart watch, much more advanced than the ones they would have had back in 2019. It showed a menu on the front of different actions and neat things he could use the watch for, including connecting directly to his Android compantion. "The blue light changes with my LED so you can check on me when we're out on the field. I thought you might like it since you worry a lot. And now you should be able to connect Rudy to it as well! I can send you messages with my mind as too!" Connor exclaimed, and moments later a text smily appeared on Hank's watch.

The only man gave a huff and grinned. "You really are something, aren't you, Connor?"  
  
Connor grinned in response as he called Rudy and Sumo over to him. "I guess you could say so." He patted both dogs on their heads. "I just thought it was something you could use on a daily basis, instead of something you'd only use once, you know?"  
  
Hank nodded in return and Connor continued to speak. "It also has a neat hologram function on it like I can do on my hand." Connor held out his hand to give a demonstration, showing a picture from last Christmas of them all together in their sweaters, then gasped. "I'll have to get a sweater for Rudy!"  
  
"You don't have to worry about him getting cold, he can turn off his sensitivity." Hank interjected and Connor huffed.

"It's not just about necessity when it comes to Christmas sweaters Hank." Connor paused, gesturing his arms outward as he stared into the distance. "It's about style." His eyes flickered back to Hank. "You know?"

"Yeah, sure." Hank nodded in false understanding. "I do agree he needs a sweater since he's part of the family now."  
  
It wasn't long before Hank had opened his pajama's from Connor and turned in for the night. Connor was left with his two canine companions, and he made sure to equally distribute his love to the two dogs, lest one feel left out or unloved. Around two o'clock in the morning, Connor had decided that he was going to go ahead and go into stasis for the night, lest he try to pass the time through the entire night. After all, they were going to have to do some preparing tomorrow for the next day, Christmas.  
  
Connor grabbed a blanket from the small closet and made his way to the couch, wrapping himself up before sitting down and flopping onto his side. Rudy came barreling towards him and Connor gave him a few pats on his head before the dog laid down and curled up on the ground right next to him, both LEDs in the room swirling a content blue.

Connor's eyes soon fluttered closed and he found himself in his Zen Garden. It was a much peaceful place since Amanda had been separated from his programming. It was a garden all to himself, and he was able to do with it what he wished. What he didn't expect is that there was an option screen that had popped up.  
  
Connor squinted at the floating screen for a moment. It was a request for Rudy to join his Zen Garden. Connor didn't hesitate and he pressed 'yes' with his palm. He heard a rather loud ding in the distance and before him, Rudy materialized, tail wagging and tongue flapping out of his mouth.

"Hey, buddy." Connor smiled, giving the dog a few pats before he darted through the garden, running around and sniffing everything he could. He expertly jumped over the stones on the water as if he had done so a hundred times.  
  
He had to admit that it was odd having someone within his mind realm once again. It made things feel a little less lonely. It made him feel happy. Rudy was transmitting feelings to him, and he could feel the happiness, the excitement, the curiosity of being somewhere new. Did Rudy have a Zen Garden of his own? Or was this his first time being away from reality and being within a virtual body?

Connor soon found himself worrying about Rudy. What was his original purpose? Was he just made to go on the front lines for the police? What about the other of his kind? The Android chewed at the inside of his cheek as he watched the dog frolic through the garden.  
  
Rudy must have felt his concern because he quickly found his way to his master. He soon found that Rudy couldn't communicate with long conversation, but he was able to get basic points across.  
 _Are you okay?_ Rudy questioned telepathically as he tilted his head to the side. _Worried._ Rudy added.  
  
"I'm okay." Connor said as he sat down on the ground to be eye level with the German Shepard. "I think I was just thinking too much. That's all." It was true, he probably was thinking just a bit too much about it. They were on the field for the same reason Connor was, that was something they shared. A need to make their home a safer place. It made Connor feel closer to the creature. Yes, he had bonded with Sumo, but this Android dog before him was a completely different breed. A mix of both companion and Android. It was something new, and strangely unique.

Sure there had been runs with other Android animals, but those were mostly zoo animals. Rudy on the other hand, served as both a domestic pet, and a police dog. Connor had only known Rudy for such a short time, but he worried about him being put out on the field. He would have to ask Hank about it in the morning.  
  
Connor fell into stasis, his processors overwhelmed from the excitement sent him into stasis without his permission. Rudy was left a bit confused in the Zen Garden, but soon synced back up with his own body and turned on stasis for himself.

Christmas Eve was going to be a nice and peaceful time of Connor getting to know his new companion, or, at least he thought it would be. He was awoken by a ruckus in the kitchen of pots and pans. Connor quickly sat up, internal clock telling him it was around 11:20, it was almost noon? Had he really slept in that much?

"Okay, so there's been a change of plans." Hank said as he swung open the pantry, pulling about a bag of instant stuffing and then a ham from the fridge. "Gavin and Nines are coming over today instead of tomorrow. Just got the text from Nines." The ham was quickly plopped onto a baking sheet and Hank set the oven to the appropriate temperature. "Apparently Gavin completely forgot that he was supposed to visit with his relatives tomorrow like the dumbass that he is."


	3. Christmas Eve

"Oh, I see." Connor paused as he stood from the couch. "Are you okay with having the get-together today? We could always reschedule it for another day." The Android walked up to the counter beside the older man. "You seem stressed about it."

"No, no." Hank quickly interjected. "The cooking part isn't a problem. Hell, half of this stuff I can set it and forget it." Hank handed Connor a pan, gesturing for him to get started on the stuffing, which the Android happily helped with. "It's that he sent the message at seven and I just read it about ten minutes ago. They're going to be here at three and I want to make sure we have enough food."  
  
"Me and Nines don't eat." Connor gave a small smile as he grabbed a wooden spoon from the drawer. "Remember?"

Hank stood with his hands on his hips for a moment as he stared at the ground, chewing at his lip. "I bought ten pounds of ham at the store..."

"I know you did." Connor paused and pointed at the ham on top of the stove with his wooden spoon. "And I'm sure you'll be enjoying ham sandwiches for the next week and a half." He said as he pulled a pot out from underneath the counter and placed it on the stovetop next to the ham. "And I'm sure Sumo wouldn't mind helping to get rid of the extras."  
  
Hank laughed lightly as he moved the ham to give Connor more room on the stovetop. The oven was pre-heated next and it wasn't long before the ham was finally in the oven. "Yeah, I'm sure he wouldn't mind a bit." Quietness fell over the two as they prepared the food, then Hank broke the silence with something Connor wasn't quite expecting.

"You know." Hank began. "I'm actually pretty happy we get to have Gavin and Nines over early." He smiled. "I feel like our family is growing a little bit more this year. It's been a long time since I've felt like this." His voice was quiet, but Connor's processors didn't have any issue picking up his voice.

"Especially with Rudy," Connor added. "But definitely with Nines and Gavin as well. Even though Gavin can be a bit trying at times."

"He's a good guy underneath," Hank replied, leaning up against the counter. "He just likes to put on a front so everyone thinks he's a tough guy."

"Yeah, but sometimes he just can't let it shine through," Connor said thoughtfully. "At least he's gotten over his hatred for Androids."  
  
"No doubt." Hank said quickly in response, chuckling slightly. "All I have to say is he better not have any smart remarks about you or I'm mixing laxatives in his coffee."

Connor smiled and covered his mouth as he tried his best not to laugh. The Android knew it was more of an empty threat, but the concept was rather hilarious. "Poor Reed." He finally let out a laugh before beginning to stir the stuffing on the stove. "I'm sure he'll behave himself. It is Christmas Eve after all."

"Yeah, you're right. That might make a difference, but I guess we'll have to find out later."

The gravy was on the stove next and before long the mac n cheese had been put in the oven on the second rack, just under the pan with the ham on it. The time was getting closer and Connor found himself growing excited. He knew he got to see Nines more often than not at the precinct, but they were going to be celebrating something special together this year.

It wasn't long before the food preparation was done the doorbell had rung just in time. Connor answered the door with a friendly smile to see Nines in his classic black turtle neck holding a pie and Gavin in an oversized sweater that he obviously borrowed from Nines.

"Hey, guys!" Conor said as he stepped to the side, allowing the company to come in. Immediately after, they were met by both Sumo and Rudy. Gavin gasped as he crouched down to the dog's level.

"Is this a 'droid dog?" Gavin questioned as he looked up at Connor.

"We don't say 'droid', Gavin." Nines said lowly, reminding him that the word had been used derogatorily towards Androids.

"Oh, shit, my bad." Gavin muttered under his breath as he scratched the dog behind the ears. "Didn't think about it." He paused for a moment. "So, what's his name?" Gavin questioned, changing the subject as he stood.

"Rudy." Connor smiled. "I thought it suited him best."

"I agree," Nines said with a nod. "It's unique."

The door was closed behind the two to keep the cold air from spilling in and Nines went to place the in the center of the kitchen table. Gavin took off his jacket and hung it on the rack before dusting a bit of snow off of his jeans.

"Hope you're hungry, Reed because I made an overabundance of food." Hank said as he handed Gavin a plain white plate.

"Did you forget they don't eat again?"

"...Okay so maybe I did." Hank sighed. "Just wanted to make sure my boys didn't go hungry, can you blame me for that?"

"We appreciate that greatly, Hank." Nines chimed in as he sat down at the table. Connor, on the other hand, went to the fridge and poured two glasses of cold Thirium into glasses before taking them to the table, placing one in front of Nines. While Gavin and Hank went to make their plates.

The four talked about just about anything and everything in between. Things such as stories from different suspects they were dispatched to all the way to talking about their animals, and even telling the story of Gavin and Nines' first date.

When dinner was done with, the four headed to the living room to exchange gifts. Connor grabbed a flat red box with green polka dots on it and handed it to Nines while Gavin ran to the car, remembering he had forgotten to bring in Connor and Hank's gifts.

Nines opened his box once Gavin had returned and it had revealed a lovely black scarf that Gavin immediately stole to feel how soft it was. Nines rolled his eyes as he wrapped the scarf around Gavin's neck several times so that it covered up to his chin.

"Toasty." Gavin chuckled as he looked over at Nines, who was still giving him the side-eye.

"You better not hog my Christmas present for too long." The Android raised an eyebrow. "I may have to have Connor send your gift back."

"That's illegal." Gavin joked back at him. "And not very Christmas-like, might I add." He said as he unwrapped the scarf from his neck and throwing it over Nine's shoulder like one would a boa, letting it hang loosely before Nines fixed it.

Next was Gavin's turn to open his gift from Connor and Hank. It was a squarish box with the same wrapping paper as Nines' gift. He ripped off the paper and discarded it to the ground to reveal a mug with a cat at a desk saying 'Get meowt of here.' He absolutely adored it.

"I'm taking this in with me to the station after Christmas." Gavin said as he looked over the mug once more, smiling.

Then was Hank and Connor's turn to open their gifts from Nines and Gavin. Hank opened his to reveal two crazy patterned shirts, similar to the ones he always wore and Connor's gift was a leash for Rudy and a small desk trinket of a man holding hands with a cartoon robot.

"It reminded me of you two." Gavin said proudly.

Connor smiled fondly at it before looking up at Hank. "I think it's perfect."

The rest of the evening was spent chatting and watching a movie together. It was what Connor would call a perfect day. Getting to see his family together made his heart full of joy. He also couldn't wait to get to know his new companion, Rudy. He knew it was going to take a while to get used to the needs of the new creature, but he was ready for whatever was thrown at him.

At the day's end, after Gavin and Nines had gone home and Hank went to bed, the house felt a bit lonely after all the excitement. Connor sat on the couch next to Rudy, gently petting his fur as they watched a Christmas movie together. It was the perfect end to a perfect day and Connor couldn't have asked for a better Christmas Eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to do something short and sweet to wrap up this fic. I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, please let me know :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's going to be a three-part fic. The next chapter will focus more on the new addition. Speaking of which, please comment a name for Connor's new puppy!


End file.
